How I Fell In Love With Len Kagamine
by Firelight234
Summary: Neru is your not-so-typical girl with a few issues. Miku is her 'best friend', who she hates. Len and Rin Kagamine are her new mysterious neighbors who seem to have appeared out of nowhere. What will happen when the four are brought together together on a rather... unsual journey?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Please, just listen to me for a second, okay?  
Before you go around saying im some sort of lunatic, I want you to _listen_, because if anyone is crazy, its no doubt my neighbors.  
... Alright, I admit that that sounds weird, but its true!  
They're like... creepy... and really dumb, actually.

Anywho, they've replaced my old neighbor (who by the way was _really_ boring to talk to, but made _amazing_ chocolate chip cookies.. i'll miss her...) and suddenly everyone forgot about her!  
Apparently the house beside mine was always for sale (which it wasnt) and finally someone bought it.  
... No, thats _not_ what happened.

The _real_ story is that one night the old lady living next door randomly disappeared, and the next day a new family took her place.  
Just like that, no questions asked.

I didnt see a single moving van, and I know for a fact that there hadnt been a 'For Sale' sign on the lawn!

My name is Neru Akita, and I know that I sound like a massive stalker who watches her old lady neighbor, but...  
actually, if you're thinking that I stalk old ladies then _you're_ the freak, not me!  
Anyway, im sure my mom thinks im crazy... she probably always has, though, so thats not really an issue.  
My dad... he hasnt been home in like... four, five months?  
He doesnt even know about it, so he doesnt matter.

Whatever, back to the neighbors.  
First, there's the twins.  
I mean... either they're twins, or they're a year apart and look exactly like eachother, whatever.  
When I first met them they were beyond stupid, and dont get me wrong, they still are.  
Rin, the girl, freaks me out the most because she's probably the most fragile looking girl I know, and yet the scariest.  
Really, if you saw her, you'd be running.  
Its not that she _looks_ scary, but theres just something about her that is, you know what I mean?  
... No... you probably dont.

And then there's Len, the boy.  
Personally I think he has more manners then his sister, but they're like... old fashioned manners.  
Too gentlemanly... if thats a word, I dont know.  
And just like Rin, theres something about him that sends chills down my spine every now and then.  
They're both pretty freaky, to be honest.

I'd include their parents in this, but I havent seen them or even met them.  
Thats another thing I find weird... do they just stay inside their house all day?  
Maybe they work from home...

I've wanted to tell Miku (she's the closest thing I have to a friend...) but I doubt she'll listen.  
If I tell my mom what I think then she'll send me to the counselor again, thats _not _something I want to do.  
So that leaves no one.  
The only two people in the world who wont punch me in the face if I talk to them are completely out of question when it comes to this one stupid thing.  
Fanfuckingtastic.


	2. New Students

**Chapter One**

"Look, Neru, the neighbors have moved in!" My mom said cheerfully as looked out the window, "I hope they like this apple crisp im making."  
I looked at her in confusion, "What new neighbors? What happened to ?" I asked. Ms. Williams was an old lady with about fifty cats, she might of been insane, but she made really good chocolate chip cookies.  
"Who's she, dear? I've never heard of her." My mom told me, then went back to cooking.  
I narrowed my eyes, "She came over to our house a few days ago."  
"I would of remembered that."  
Rolling my eyes, I dumped my bowl of cereal in the sink, "Im going to school now."  
Mom smiled, "Have fun!"  
"Whatever."  
I was never thrilled about school, I mean, would you be if every kid hated you? I hated them back, of course...even Miku Hatsune.  
She was apparently my 'best friend', even though I secretly wished she would fall into a pool, forget how to swim, and slowly die a suffering death.  
Holy crap am I a messed up kid or what?

xxx

As I walked to school, Miku ran up to me and grabbed me from behind.  
"Nerrruuuuu!" She squealed, nearly knocking me over. I pushed her away, "What?" I snapped, glaring at her.  
Miku frowned, "I was just going to say hi. I haven't seen you for the whole weekend! How do you think I dealt with two days without my BFF?"  
I cringed, BFF?  
"You, uh...spent the two days with Kaito?" I guessed.  
Kaito was her boyfriend, and I swear every free moment the two had, they where either at the movies, at the park, or at the beach.  
Miku shook her head, "Wrong! Wanna guess again?"  
"No."  
"Oh...well, I was in L.A! Isnt that cool? I went there to see a concert, and it was _awesome_!" Miku cheered happily.  
She was like a big blue haired ball of perkiness, also known as annoying.  
"Fun." I said flatly, picking up my backpack that I dropped when Miku had tackled me. "I've always wanted to go there, but my mom could never afford it."  
"Aw, I could have taken you!"  
"Such a shame, then." I lied, "It would of been _so_ much fun!"  
Miku smiled again, "I know!" She gasped, "I could of invited Luka, too! Oh my gosh, Miki could of come, and Meiko, and Gumi! We could of had a slumber party in the hotel!"  
Oh, joy.  
Because _nothing_ is more fun than spending a few days with the people that hate me most!  
Wonderful. (If you cant tell, im being sarcastic)  
"That'd be fun!" I fake the happiness into my voice, and forced a smile.

xxx

"Neru, would you mind showing Len around the school?" My math teachers voice asked. I looked up from my desk and stared blankly at her, "Who?"  
I hadnt been paying attention until she said my name, so I had no idea who she was talking about.  
The teacher frowned, then motioned to the blonde haired boy with a messy ponytail standing beside her. I have to admit, he was really good-looking.  
I felt my face going red, I nodded, "Uh...sure." I said quickly, then went back to staring at the table top.  
The teacher told Len to sit in the empy seat beside me, and only when he sat down I realized with complete humiliation that this was the new kid, my new neighbor, who I had seen a few times walking around the school holding hands and hugging his sister.  
Terrific.

"Greetings." Len said, his voice kind, "You are the girl who lives next door to me, correct?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I replied, not looking at him.  
From the corner of my eye I could tell he was frowning, "You do not wish to speak?"  
When I didnt say anything, Len put his hands on the desk, then rested his head on them, "I apologize. My intentions werent to bother you."  
"Can you stop talking like that?" I snapped, why was he speaking so formally?  
Len blinked, a confused expression crossed his face, "What do you mean? Am I not speaking correctly?"  
I let out an annoyed sigh, "Nevermind." I muttered under my breath.  
Len frowned again, "I am not use to the way the students who attend this school talk. They cut the words short and they blend them together, it is confusing is it not?" He asked.  
I looked at him in disbelief, "Thats called English."  
"But it fails to make sense, for example, gunna, the last I checked gun was a weapon, why do people speak of weapons to ones they are close to?" Len asked, looking more confused than ever.  
I rolled my eyes, "Gonna is short for going to, idiot."  
Len blinked, "Idiot, as in stupid?"  
"Dumbass."  
Now Len looked like he was about to explode, I guess he was struggling to make sense of the word, then got frustrated and gave up, "You humans never fail to confuse me." He growled, his dark blue eyes flashing brightly before returning to normal.  
For a second I was a bit scared, but I figured I was just imagining things.  
Though, to be honest, the way he said '_You humans_' made me wonder what he meant.

**Woah...shortest chapter i've ever written!  
DX  
I decided to end the chapter there because I was hoping i'd leave you guys in suspense...I hope it worked**


	3. A Dream?

**Chapter Two**

I hate to admit it, but apparently Miku is no longer my only 'friend'.  
A few days ago Len and his sister, Rin, decided to eat with me and Miku at the very back table in the lunch room, and after that they've been following me everywhere.

Miku tapped my shoulder, and I realized I had been glaring at the huge statue of the school's first principal that was in the middle of the school-yard, "Earth to Neru? The bell rang two minutes ago."  
I blinked, "Oh. Did Len and Rin already go inside?" I asked, though after I wondered why I even bothered, those two where strict about following school rules and made sure they where never late for school, late for lunch, or late for class.  
Infact, a few times I caught them sit down in the front yard of their house right after they got home from school and started on their homework...I guess that means they're never late for handing in assignments, either.  
Freaks.

xxx

I dont know why, but for some reason the principal made arrangements for Len and Rin to be in all of my classes, and if being in the same classes as the schools laughing stock isnt bad enough, they sit on either side of me, Rin on the right, and Len on the left.  
The worst part is that they're constantly talking to me, asking me about homework, trying to figure out what a certain phrase means, or pointing out all the flaws in the English words.  
I've tried complaining to the teachers that the two are wrecking my concentration, but everytime I do they give me the same answer,  
'_They haven't spoken through-out the whole class session unless they're asking a question,_'  
And then the teacher would laugh and say, '_If your wanting them to not ask questions, then im afraid you're out of luck! I cant stop kids from learning._'  
So yesterday I gave up on the whole complaining thing, and now im doing by best to tune them out.

"Neru? Neru? I need help on this!" Rin whispered, tapping my head with her hand. I glanced up at our teacher, Mr. Pol, but he was busy writing some stupid math question on the chalk-board.  
"What?" I hissed, shooting an angry glare at Rin. Her eyes quickly went a shade of bright green, then went back to their original light blue.  
I blinked, suddenly not feeling as mad as before.  
Rin looked at me, "Can you help me with this? I am starting to grasp your vocabulary, but I have no idea what this word is." She said, pointing to something in such small print it was hard for me to read.  
I squinted, "That's because its in Spanish."  
Rin frowned, "Oh...my apologizes, then." She mumbled, then went back to scribbling on a blank white peice of paper.  
I rolled my eyes tried to focus on what Mr. Pol was saying, but between Rin noisily drawing on the page and Len whispering everything he read, concentrating was harder than usual for me.

xxx

I walked slowly through the already empty hallway, the bell hadn't rung yet, but everyone had already rushed to their classes before the principal came around to check that all the students were where they should be.  
I, however, was an exception, the principal had given up on giving me detention awhile ago, not long after she learned that no matter how many after school chores she gave me, I would _always_ be late for science class.  
Dont get me wrong, science is probably one of my best subjects, but the walk from one side of the school to the other?  
Come on, seriously? They expect me to go that far in five minutes? The girl who can hardly get from the main enterance to the office in ten?  
But now that the principal is off my case it makes things alot better, or atleast it did, but now that those two twins from hell are everywhere I go, i've been about an extra six minutes late.

"Hey, Neru!"  
Speaking of the devil...  
I turned around and faked a smile, "Oh, hi Len." I said as cheerfully as I could.  
Len had a huge grin on his face, "I have used the word 'hey', did you notice?" He asked happily, as if he was proud to be speaking like a normal human.  
I nodded, "Yeah, um, good for you...I guess. Arent you suppose to be in class?"  
Len looked at me with surprise, "But you are not in class."  
"Well, yeah...but you and your sister-"  
"Rin." Len corrected.  
I gave him a weird look, "Um, okay. You and Rin are always early for class."  
"Why do you assume that?" Len questioned, "You are never there at the begginning of class, so how would you know if we are attending or not?" He continued, putting on a serious expression.  
I shrugged, "I guessed."  
The smile returned to Len's face, "You guessed correctly, then!" He paused, his eyes going a weird dark green colour then quickly flashed to blue, "Now, um, shall we go to class?"  
"I was already..." I was about to say that I was already walking there, but then I noticed Len shifting his feet and looking around nervously like something was going to jump out at him.  
"You okay?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
Len nodded curtly, "Yes, thank-you for being concerned." He said so fast I could hardly understand a word he said, "We should be on our way to class now...come on."  
Before I could protest, Len grabbed my hand and started running.  
I wanted to slap him across the face, but that would of been a bit hard since I was being dragged across the floor.

xxx

"What was that for?" I demanded when Len finally stopped running.  
He looked at me like I was some kind of idiot, and just from the expression on his face I guess he was expecting me to be grateful.  
But there was no way I was thanking him for pulling me through the school like a maniac.

"Your late," Miku remarked from behind me as I sat down in an empty chair, "Why'd you come to class with Len?" She asked, poking her pencil into my back.  
I sighed, "I didnt _want_ to-" Before I could finish, the teacher stopped talking and looked directly at me, "Ms. Akita," She said, her brown eyes glaring at me, "Do you have something you would like to share?"  
I made a face, "No."  
"If I catch anyone else talking in class, i'll have them repeat the whole lesson, understood?" She asked, her voice sharp and brisk.  
I nodded, "Okay."  
"Good, now everyone put on your saftey glasses and gloves because we'll be setting classroom objects on fire today!" The teacher explained happily, changing the tone of her voice from 'I hate Neru' to 'Yay! Lets be a crazy teacher!'

"Ms. Akki is so fun, isnt she? I wish her last name didnt sound so mean, though, Akki... kind of like something you should be running away from!" Miku snickered. I was about to tell her to shut up, but Len beat me to it, "The teacher clearly instructed the class to stop talking, did she not?" He snapped, an annoyed look on his face, "And im fairly certain that you would be doing all the students in here a favor if you no longer used your highly irritating voice."  
Miku looked somewhat offended, but for the rest of the class session she didnt say anything unless someone talked to her. Len kept glancing at her as if he was making sure she wouldnt say anything else.  
I think he has trust issues or something.

xxx

"Neru! Look, test me on your new English! I have read all of the dictionays at our school's library, and I believe I have mastered it!" Rin called as she ran toward me, in her arms where three books, which -im guessing- are the dictionarys...  
"The language, or the book?" I asked, just to make sure.  
Rin obviously didnt get the joke, "The language, Neru, are you stupid?"  
"Ouch." I muttered flatly, then let out a sigh, "Okay...what do you say if you want to go to Mcdonalds?"  
Rin blinked, "Mc-what? Is he the king or a royal? Why have I never heard of this Mc Donald?  
"The king or royal?" I repeated, not knowing if I heard her right.  
Rin's face went pale, then she looked confused, and then angry. She started to mumble something that I could hardly understand, but from what I could pick out of it she was rambling about the twenty first century and this country not being led by kinds and queens anymore.  
So basically she wasnt making sense.  
"Mc Donald is a place where we eat food?"  
I nodded.  
"Why do we eat food inside a person?" Rin asked, a horrified expression on her face.  
"Its a-" I was about to explain, but then waved her away, "Nevermind." She probably wouldnt understand if I told her it was a fast food resturant, and she would end up thinking the food moves fast (which it did, actually...)  
Just as I turned to walk away, Rin grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around so she was facing me, "Neru Akita, you _will_ help me learn this modern English you Americans speak!" She growled, once again her eyes going a different color, except this time it was a dark grey, "You _will _help me fit in to this civilisation!"

_Awhile Later. . ._

I didnt remember much after Rin started yelling at me, but from what I _did_ know I agreed to help her with her English, which, I didnt want to do.  
I dont know how, but Rin had managed to force me to teach her _everything_ about speaking properly, I swear she's a phsycho.  
I guess I fell asleep, though, because when I woke up I was back at my house on the couch in the living room. When I asked my mom what time I had gotten home, she told me I didnt go to school today because I was sick.  
I told her everything that had happened today, and she said I had been dreaming.  
Maybe I had been, but for me, it was unlikely, since most of my dreams where about Miku falling off cliffs or becoming a slave to a really cruel rich family.  
So no, what had happened today _wasnt_ a dream, but for some reason thats what everyone seemed to think.


	4. Suspicion

**Okay, I know this chapter is VERY short, and I feel like its a little rushed...  
but it's the best I can do for the time being, im sorry .**

**But hey, atleast I updated! **

**Chapter Three**

I stared out the kitchen window, probably looking like a complete creeper as I watched Len and Rin sit in the front yard of their house gazing up at the sky.  
What the hell were they looking at anyway?  
Clouds, thats all that was up there, clouds and the colour blue.  
That was it.  
But apparently it seemed to fascinate the two, since they had been like that for hours now.  
Once in awhile, I noticed, that Len would say something to Rin, she would reply, then they would go back to whatever they were doing.

"If you want to talk to them, just go say hi!" My mothers voice caused me to fall off my seat, I fell to the floor and glared at her.  
"Dont sneak up on me!" I snapped, rising to my feet.  
Turning to look at her, I saw that her face was red due to her laughing, "Your like a mouse, Neru!" My mom squealed, wiping away a few tears from her eyes, "Your reaction was priceless!"  
I furrowed my eyebrows, she was acting like Miku.  
"Arent you supposed to be at work?"  
My mom shook her head, "Nope, but I _should_ be going shopping...theres no food." She pouted as she opened the fridge door.  
I huffed, "Thank god."  
"That theres no food?" My mother asked, looking at me through narrowed eyes, "Honestly Neru, your as skinny as a tooth pick! You shouldnt be happy that theres nothing to eat." She grumbled, then grabbed her purse off the kitchen table, "I might as well feed you though... I wouldnt look to good if the Childrens Social Service workers came in here and took you away, hm?"  
I gave her a grim smile, "Love you too."  
My mother laughed, "I was just joking! Dont set the house on fire." She said as she walked out the door.

xxx

So... after a few minutes of doing nothing,  
I decided that i'd go and talk to the twins... but they didnt seem overly thrilled about me trying to make an effort to be friends.  
"Go away." Len said, not even looking at me.  
Rin just nodded in agreement and didnt say a word.  
I crossed my arms.  
Well that wasnt rude at all! (sarcastic)  
"I thought you two were my personal stalkers or something?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light.  
No one said anything.  
If the two had decided that _now_ they wouldnt follow me around _everywhere_ I went, then shit was about to go down.  
They cant just make me the main laughing target of the school and then ditch me!  
Len continued to stare up at the sky, "Its cloudy..." He remarked, as if he hadnt listened to a word I was saying.  
Rin nodded once again, "Yup."  
"The clouds look nice, though."  
"Yup... they're bright."  
I clenched my fists, "Your not even paying attention!" I snapped, ready to punch both of them in the face.  
"Sure we are," Len said, his voice sounding distant, "You obviously dont like clouds, right?"

"You're kidding me." I growled, rolling my eyes.  
_That_ got Len's attention.  
He snapped out of whatever cloud watching trance thing he was in, and his eyes darted to me, "Kid means child, correct?"  
"Um... yeah. Wh-"  
He cut me off.  
"Well then that doesnt make any sense." Len told me, his face looking as if I was expected to know what the hell he was talking about.  
"What?"  
"You said, 'you're kidding me.' " Len repeated, "If kid means child, then you basically said you child me, which doesnt make any sense. And because of the i-n-g at the end, it would technically be 'you're childing me' and I dont think that makes any sense, either, since childing means-"  
I cut him off, "Okay Len, I get it."  
Rin looked completely confused and remained silent.  
Len shrugged, "Your words, not mine."  
I narrowed my eyes, "Kidding, it means joking. And incase you didnt know, thats another term for being sarcastic."  
Len nodded slowly, "Humor..." He mused, "I still dont understand..."  
I turned to walk away, "Of course you dont."

xxx

An hour or so later, I was just minding my own business lying on the couch waiting for my mom to come home, when someone knocked on the door.  
I rolled over and fell to the floor, I let out a sigh, "Ow." I grumbled.  
I got up and walked over to the front door, "Who is it?" I called, thats what you were supposed to say before opening the door when no one but you is home, right?  
But its really stupid, because if its a robber or mass murderer or something, then they'll know that someones home alone.  
Yay for setting myself up for death.

I frowned, "You're not 'gonna kill me, right?"  
Someone laughed from outside, and I knew immediately who it was.  
I unlocked the door and opened it, sure enough there stood Kaito.  
Truthfully I dont know a single thing about the guy besides the fact that he's just as crazy as Miku, and if it were legal, he'd marry icecream.  
"What do you want?" I demanded, glaring at him.  
Kaito smiled, "Well you're quite the chatterbox today!" He chirped, "I havent said one thing to you up until now, and you've already asked me three questions!"  
He pushed passed me and entered the house, "Woah, you need to redecorate in here..."  
I made the, 'what the fuck are you doing?' gesture with my hands, "Dont you have anything better to do than criticize my house?"  
Kaito frowned, "Sorry."  
"Go home."  
"What? Why? I just got here!"  
"_Now._"  
"Thats not really an answer..."

"Do you _want _me to punch you?" I snapped, crossing my arms.  
Kaito blinked, "No, what kind of question is that? Why would I want-"  
I let out a frustrated growl, "Just _go_!"  
"But Mikuwill be here soon!" Kaito protested, "If I leave now, then she'll come over here and be pissed off because im not here because you kicked me out!" He whined.  
I stared at him, "What?"  
"And Meiko too! And Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, and-"  
"Why?"  
"Huh?" Kaito asked, "Why what? I invited them, duh."  
"To _my_ house?" I growled, clenching my fists.  
He invited all the people that hate me(besides Miku, I mean), right to my house?  
Was he completely stupid?

... Actually yeah... he is.  
Kaito nodded, "Its not exactly the nicest place, and your not exactly the nicest person, but lets face it, my parents would _never _let me throw a party while they're home."  
I felt my eye twitch, "Party?"  
"I think you need your ears checked, Neru." Kaito remarked, then dismissed the thought with a shrug, "Anywho, we need to get this place fixed up! No offence to you, but your house looks like a set from a movie in the eighties-er-something old like that."  
I narrowed my eyes, "Gee, thanks."  
"You're welcome!" Kaito exclaimed as he began to move furniture around, "Now, time to renovate!"  
My eyes widened, "No!" I shouted, sprinting up to him and tried to push the kitchen table back to were it originally was, "You're _not_ renovating, you're _not_ staying here, and your certainly _not_ going to host at party at _my _house!"  
Kaito turned to me, a disappointed expression on his face, "Its your moms house, Neru, not yours."

That was it.  
"_Get out!_" I screeched, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him over to the doorway, there was no way I was spending another minute with this guy.  
But just as I was going to shove him outside, I saw the familiar red sports car that belonged to Meiko, the light pink Porsche that belonged to Luka, and lastly the blue Lamborghini that belonged to Miku.  
"Fuck..." I muttered.  
Kaito pried my hand off his arm and ran over to greet them, "You guys are here early!" He called, just by his voice I could tell he was smiling like a mad-man.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Len and Rin stand up and look in my direction, they're eyes were narrowed into slits as if they were seriously pissed off.  
_They_ were the ones who acted like complete assholes earlier, and now they were mad at _me_?  
What the hell?  
From where I was standing, it looked like Len was glaring at Kaito though, and it couldnt of been just a simple trick of the light when I saw his eyes go a bright green.  
Before I could do anything, I felt hands push me back inside my house, and I came to the realization that Kaito was right behind me.  
"C'mon, Neru! Your house looks hideous and we have to fix it! Meiko and Miku going to help and Luka's 'gonna buy the food and stuff, so lets go!" He cheered, but something was off about his voice, as if he wanted to get back inside as quick as possible... like he was afraid of something.  
Looking at Miku, I saw that she had a worried expression, too, and as soon as we got into the kitchen, she looked out the window that had a good view of the Kagamines house.

Something weird is going on, and im going to find out what.


	5. Fun Fun Park

_Im not exactly happy with this chapter... to me it seems.. blah :/_**  
**

_Anyway, I hope you guys like it though..._

**Chapter Four**

Well... Kaito's party was fun...  
I mean, im sure it was fun for the people who were actually invited, it sounded like everyone was having a blast.  
I had tried investigating, trying to find out why Miku, Meiko, Luka and Kaito were all acting so strange, but when Miku found out I was snooping around...  
she literally forced me upstairs and locked me in my room. Apparently I was only allowed out when the party was over.  
Kaito had objected, saying that I could atleast be the one who serves food to people, but Miku had insisted that I stay upstairs and wait.  
So thats were I am now, up in my room, bored out of my mind, and slightly pissed off that I wasnt even invited to a party that was being held at my own house.  
I have officialy reached a whole new level of patheticness.

Listening to the roaring music downstairs and the occasional sound of a dish breaking, I rolled over on my bed and shoved my face into a pillow.  
Now Miku was starting to sing, and I heard Kaito and Luka joining in with her... it made me even more mad when I heard people cheering for them.  
I rolled back on to my back and glared up at the ceiling, for a second I was tempted to barge downstairs and yell at everyone to get out, to shut off all the music and slap Kaito in the face for being so annoying, and then punch Miku for allowing him, but doing that would surely make everyone hate me even more then they already do... I didnt want that.  
There was only so much I deal with, having everyone hate my guts was one thing, but having them hate me because they had an actual reason... _that_ was different.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didnt notice the cheering dying down and Miku, Luka, and Kaito come to a stop with their singing. I didnt notice the stereo being switched off either, but I _did_ notice when there were footsteps followed by voices coming up the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing? _You _of all people are _definietly _not allowed here!" Miku's voice growled.  
"Funny... I was thinking of saying the same thing!" A second snapped, and I froze.  
Sitting up, my eyes widened as I recognized the voice, what in the world did Len was he doing?  
"It was Meiko's idea not mine! Now _leave_! I have things under control here." Miku ordered.  
"Where is Neru?" Len apparently was the one to get right to the point...  
Miku laughed, "Why, worried about your girlfriend?" She said, a taunting tone to her voice.  
I narrowed my eyes, _what_ did she say?  
"That is not amusing." Len hissed.  
"Thats because you dont have a sense of humor." Miku shot back.  
There was silence for a brief moment, and then Miku spoke again,  
"Whatever, Neru is perfectly fine, she's in her room."  
"Which room is that?"  
"Len, dont be a stalker."  
"Stalker...?"  
Miku sighed, and at that moment my bedroom door opened. I saw that Len had a confused look on his face while Miku looked mostly annoyed.  
"The freak wanted to see you." She muttered before retreating back down the stairs.

I stared at Len for a moment or two before realizing that I was angry with him,  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
Len looked at me, "You just did. We are leaving, lets go."  
I raised an eyebrow, "We are what?"  
"Leaving." Len repeated, "Unless you would prefer to stay here until your mother returns and have to explain to her why a bunch of teenagers are partying in her home..."  
I considered that...  
"Okay," I said, standing up, "Lets go."

xxx

"Fun Fun Park..." I muttered the words that were labled on the sign infront of me, then I glanced at the forest behind it.  
I think it should be re-named.  
"This looks like a place where someone would be murdered." Len said, giving me a weird look, "You are serious about wanting to take the short-cut?"  
I nodded, "Why not? Its faster."  
We were on our way to the library, since that was were Len wanted to go for some stupid reason. Honestly I dont think that it'll be open at this hour, but if it isnt then we can stop at Dairy Queen... thats always fun.

"But it doesnt look safe," Len argued, "We should take the long way around."  
I shrugged, "You can do whatever you want, _im_ taking this way." I said, already walking along the trail.  
Len let out an irritated sigh, I could tell I was annoying him, but he followed me anyway,  
"Then you're not going alone." He said, there was something odd about his voice, like he knew something I didnt and was trying to hide it.  
I shook it off, it was probably nothing, just Len being the usual Len; A freak.

However, I probably should of listened to him about not taking the short cut.

We were about halfway through the park when I noticed Len was really starting to get nervous,  
"We should go back..." He mumbled, though I wasnt sure if he was talking to me or to himself.  
I didnt answer and just kept walking, I could see the road ahead of me, it would be stupid to go back.  
And then I heard something in the bushes.  
At first I thought it was just a bird or something, but the sound of a low, vicious growl quickly changed my mind.  
Len must of heard it too, because in a split second he was infront of me, dragging me by the arm.

"What the fuck is that?" I demanded, barley managing not to fall.  
It took Len a few moments to answer,  
"Nothing you need to know about."  
I turned my head so I could see what was behind me, and I my eyes widened in horror when I recognized what I saw.  
There she was, Ms. Williams, my neighbor before the Kagamines showed up.  
She looked like herself, a frail old lady, but now she looked... evil, and not so frail anymore. Her grey eyes were glowing, and she was running... like... actually chasing us!  
"Thats..."  
"Nothing you need to know about." Len repeated, his voice cold.  
Ms. Williams was gaining on us, and with no warning at all Len pushed me ahead of him and I stumbled out onto the sidewalk  
It took me a second or two to realize what had just happened, and when I did I immediately looked back towards the forest.

There was no sign of Len or Ms. Williams.  
Both of them were gone.  
They had both disappeared in not-so Fun Fun Park.


End file.
